the newest nerd!
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: Grace is moving to Arlington with her best friend they both have powers. what happens when they join the nerds? just read the story I stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Nerds Fan fiction

By Fastball

-Warning fan fiction may have spoilers-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're moving where!" screamed Grace. "Arlington, Virginia its better there." my mom said firmly. I stormed up to her room. I looked out my window. No matter how many years I lived her I always loved the view. The ocean was always a sparkling blue and perfect waves for surfing. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. There was a knock at her window. "Hey." My Best friend, Joan, called out. I opened my window. "Was' up Joan?" "Not much. I heard you were moving to Arlington. I'm so happy!"

"Why on earth would you be happy?"

"Because, silly, I'm moving with you guys!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey! It looks like we got the same schedule." Joan said with glee

"Well the super natural duo can never be separated!" I said

I am a physic while Joan is telekinetic and telepathic. Back in California we were always made fun of, bullied, and called names. We actually like one so we kept it. The Super Natural Duo!

Finally we got to school. Nathan Hale Elementary was loud and worst of all full of bullies. Almost immediately I knew how to calm my nerves. I pulled out of my back pack. Painfully Delicious Chocolate. That's it name it was true it sort of hurt to eat it. As I was eating my candy bar Joan pointed out a group of 5 nerds who stood out. There were 2 girls and 3 guys. One of the girls (the Korean-American one) was taking puffs of her inhaler while the other was scratching her arm furiously. One of the guys was very cute (but to me he just looked stupid) but when he smiled UGH he had big goofy braces. I saw Joan take notice and interest in him. The next one (the African-American one) was eating (is this right) glue! The last boy was a jittery Mexican-American dude. He was holding a candy bar. I suddenly saw the name. _Painfully Delicious_. No one likes that candy bar! Back in California I always knew where to find it because no one got it! Apparently he noticed too. We stared at each other for, like, 5 seconds. I looked away from the kid. Joan and I started walking to our homeroom. Soon one of the many bullies came up to me.

"Hey new kid watcha got there?" the leader said

Before he let me answer he swatted it out of my hand. It fell on the floor he stomped on it. I got this weird feeling inside of me.

"Joan… It's happening."

"What! Can't you hold it in!?" Joan asked worried

"The green fog is already here" I said

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

It happened so fast. My eyes went white a said some stuff to the bully and now my eyes are brimming with tears form being made fun of. I'm running as fast as I can.

"It's California all over again" I said stopping

"What is?" a voice with a slight Spanish accent asked

I looked behind me it was the nerd with the same candy bar as me. I looked forward again and began sprinting again suddenly he was in front of me. I jumped over him.

"What the heck!" he yelled

Soon I couldn't run any more I was still moving but in place so I stopped.

"Don't worry we're in this together." I heard Joan say in my head

"I lifted Brett off the ground and put him on top of the lockers." Joan said

Then she teleported me back to class.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the long half a day of taunts jokes pranks and being bullied it was time for lunch. At lunch the one of the members of the nerd herd (we found out after a while that they were called that) came up to us. It was the girl who was scratching her arm this morning.

"Hi." She said

"Hey" Joan and I said at the same time.

She laughed a little.

"I'm Ruby Peet. Follow me." Ruby said

Since we were finished with our lunch we followed her. Soon we were joined by the rest of the nerd herd. They took us to lockers. The African-American one opened the door of a locker and the stupid one shoved us in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

We went down a slide and landed safely. My eyes were closed shut, but I felt my fist hit a jaw.

"OWWWWWW! I think you broke my braces!"The stupid yelled

While the Korean-American girl was cheering me on and yelling to punch him again. Just to make her happy I lunged for another punch but the Latino kid was holding my arm so I punched him instead. Next thing I knew I was in a full out brawl. Everyone was arguing while me the stupid and the Latino kid were fighting.

"OUIET!" the school's janitor yelled

We all stood still. No one dared to talk… Except for Joan.

"Who are you, and where are we?"

"I'm Agent Brand director of the N.E.R.D.S."

"N.E.R.D.S?" I asked

"National Espionage Rescue and Defense Society. That's what it stands for." Ruby said "We're hoping to recruit you two."

They all introduced themselves (Name, codename, and if they have one nickname). Then they all told us about their upgrades and what upgrades are. Then Jackson pushed Joan into a room then after a while she came out her hair frizzier than normal. Then a blue orb came out of nowhere.

"Hello I am Benjamin." It said in an old timey voice "I'd like to introduce you to newest agent. Agent Frizz Factor."

Joan looked utterly terrified and in pain. Then Flinch, knowing I would struggle to get away, lifted me off the ground and threw me in that same room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

At First it was just an empty room then a cot rose up from the ground. I laid down on it. Scanning for weaknesses," the computer said. "Weakness detected." Then I blacked out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I woke I was at home but my legs hurt a lot. I opened my eyes I almost screamed. Joan and the nerd herd where right above me.

"Welcome to the team Fastball. Be sure to get the creamed corn for lunch tomorrow." said Flinch

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

All day my legs hurt and in P.E. I came dead first! I never come in first! Luckily it was time for lunch. Joan and I ordered the creamed corn.

"Both of you? Are you sure?" the lunch lady (lady?) said

"Yes." we said at the same time

He, she (?) gave us something that looked like a corn barfed up and gave it to a cafeteria to serve

"Welcome to the team kids." It said

We ate the "corn" and blacked out for 5 minutes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I command you to like this… not but please like it I deleted my last fan fiction for nerds and well it was just plain terrible. So go easy on me**

**Brace face: no.**

**Me: No. No! YOU'RE CALLED THE STUPID SO YOU DON'T MATTER!**

**Team: Ouch.**

**Brace face: … *starts crying like a little girl***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've had writers block for a while but I'm back.**

**Braceface: oh no!**

**Me: shut up or you die in this**

**Braceface: meep.**

**Me: Dude, I'm kidding ON WITH THE FIC!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ow._ That was all I could think of. I open my eyes and look around. I'm in the clinic. I look at my legs and deep throb is coming from them. Joan is trying to keep her hair down but it just sticks back up like after she rubbed her head with a balloon.

"Hey, Frizz-head come help me move my legs please." I call out to her

"Fine… why can't you move them?"

"They're throbbing and it hurts worse than when you broke your arm."

"Point taken." Joan comes over and helps me move my legs.

_Next time I see those nerds I going to destroy them. _I think jokingly to myself

"You people okay?" Jackson asks popping his head in

"We're fine, Senior Stupid." I say I hear laughing outside the door.

Jackson lunges at me. I doge to the right and he crashes into Joan.

"WAH!" she yells.

""Sorry, I can't wait for training so I can get back at your friend." He says

"Hey, Joan ready to go home?" I ask.

"Yep."

We walk out the door and I see Flinch about to open a snickers bar. I look at Joan.

_I know the plan right? _Joan says in my head.

_Yep, I'll use my speed._

We start to walk behind Flinch and Joan quickly covers his eyes. I grab the candy bar and make a run for it.

Flinch makes an angry cry and starts to chase me. Somehow even though he's using all his power, natural and enhanced, he couldn't catch me. I finally get home (I ditched the candy a while ago) and I see something very surprising.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**What did she see?!**

**Braceface: I don't care.**

**Me: *starts to type on lap top* And Braceface/ the stupid gets ran over by a car 10 times in a row.**

**Joan: Um… **

**Team: it was nice knowing you.**

**Hyena: Why did you do that?**

**Me: GET OUT YOU ARE NOT IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

**Braceface: *Screams***

**Me: MWA HA HAHA! **


End file.
